


Saiyan Witch

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if Baba found Goku and raised him? Fortune Teller Baba was a skilled witch and a powerful fortune teller, so when an alien pod landed on earth she looked into the future and foresaw a great destiny for the boy. She took him in and raised him, teaching him magic and martial arts, and he ends up being a prized fighter for her. With her magic, she was able to give the boy answers, much-needed answers.
Relationships: Son Goku/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Saiyan Witch 

What if Baba found Goku and raised him? Fortune Teller Baba was a skilled witch and a powerful fortune teller, so when an alien pod landed on earth she looked into the future and foresaw a great destiny for the boy. She took him in and raised him, teaching him magic and martial arts, and he ends up being a prized fighter for her. With her magic, she was able to give the boy answers, much-needed answers. 

Chapter 1 

An alien pod was coming to Earth, inside was a dark-haired boy, clad in armor, with a tail. He was young barely out of his incubation pod and hadn’t even spoken his first words. He knew not his parents, family, heritage, or even his own name. His future was unknown to him but not to a witch on Earth. 

Baba, or as she was known Fortuneteller Baba, was a powerful witch and famous fortuneteller. She built an empire using her gift and martial artists. While she didn’t interfere much in the world anymore in her younger days she had done quite a bit of good. So when the alien pod landed on Earth, she sensed it. 

Looking to the future she saw many things, she learned what he was and what he could do. While his potential power could be dangerous if raised the wrong way, but if raised the right way it was a great opportunity. Baba wondered who would be the best to raise him, she thought of her brother for a moment, only to imagine a terrible future where the boy was just a mini Roshi. She thought about his students, the Ox-King had asked (paid) her for a powerful spell to protect his castle, but while he had money he had lost his way and become a bully and a tyrant, not the best option. As for his other student Gohan, he had become a hermit, living away from society and people, not the best home for balanced growth, she had called on the man a few times to be one of her fighters. “No choice then, I’ll have to do it.” she was able to locate the boy. “Poor thing!” He was crying in his pod. “Now now, dear come with Baba. You must be hungry.” His stomach growled in response, causing the old woman to laugh. “You come along now.” 

She was able to take the boy to her palace. He was fed and bathed, and he was calmer as he sensed no threat from Baba. With her magic, she was able to learn his true name, as well as the fate of the Saiyans. 

“Kakarot, how would you like to live with me, I can train you in magic, you can learn martial arts, you’ll be fed, clothed and have a roof over your head. What do you say?” the boy still unable to speak simply nodded, a smile on his face. 

With Baba’s help, young Kakarot was able to learn how to talk, how to train, how to fight, and even learn about the world. Most importantly he was able to learn to use magic, Baba was able to see his great potential for magic, and she was right. He had developed into a fine young man, his body was a fine vessel to draw out magical power. 

He learned martial arts from her fighters and got lessons from Gohan when he visited Baba. The two had an arrangement, Gohan was dying from a heart virus, one that current medicine couldn’t cure. Baba had been using her potions to keep him alive, but it wasn’t permanent and had a price to it. 

For every year his life was extended, he owed her a year of his afterlife. So when he did pass on his ghost would be under contract with Baba. He told Kakarot stories, about how the Earth needed a hero, and for a time he was that hero. That was how he and Baba first met, in their younger days witches like Baba were often bullied and harassed, some men had tried to kill her and Gohan had saved her life. 

Time and the virus have worn his body, he owed a lot to Baba for keeping him alive for so long. In the time of peace he had become a hermit, he clung to life waiting for the next hero of Earth to emerge, and he believed Kakarot was that hero. 

The fortune-teller liked collecting the most unique fighters, with unique styles and skills. She had a vampire, a mummy, an invisible man, a demon, and when Gohan passed she had a ghost. Kakarot learned a lot from them, but now that he was older he needed to learn what to do with his life. 

His skills in magic had far surpassed Baba’s, he trained his tail so it wasn’t a weakness, he had the body of a stud in earth terms, in Saiyan terms he was a bit of a twink. Gohan helped him gain control of his oozaru form through meditation. 

Baba thought he’d be the perfect ace in her fighters, Gohan he believed he should travel helping people. “Come on Baba, you know it’d be good for him.” 

“Traipsing off, gallivanting like a hero, I don’t like it. I’ve seen plenty of heroes live and struggle only to die.” she looked to Gohan and crossed her arms. “Besides, have you ever heard of a witch as a hero. He’s safer here.” 

“Baba...” Kakarot bowed his head. “I owe you so much, you raised me, showed me my true name, and helped me learn a lot. If you really don’t want me to leave, I...I won’t...” he headed to his room. 

“Kakarot...” Baba frowned. “He wanted to go out and see the world didn’t he?” Gohan nodded. 

“Didn’t you when you were young? It was dangerous back then too but did that stop you?” 

“He’s like my own child.” 

“I know.” 

“I raised him, bathed him, clothed him, watched him grow.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“He’s not just my student, he’s like a son to me!” Gohan smiled at her. “Stop it!” 

“You are an old softy.” 

“Look who’s talking halo boy.” she poked the golden ring floating above his head. 

“He’s not like us, he’s a Saiyan witch, he’s stronger than us both. I think the world is ready for him.” 

“But is he ready for the world?” she tried to teach him, but a parent always worried. Kakarot was good-natured and people could take advantage of that. 

“If you don’t give him a chance you’ll never know.” 

“Fool, of course, I’ll know I’m fortune-teller Baba!” she summoned her crystal ball but stopped before looking into it. “I should let him go, shouldn’t I?” 

“I think so.” She got on her crystal ball and floated to Kakarot’s room. 

The Saiyan witch was meditating, his few belongings were floating around the room, it was like he had his own orbit. “Kakarot...” He opened his eyes and everything floated away going back to its proper place. 

“What is it, Baba?” 

“Do you really want to go out and see the world?” 

“What?” Kakarot gasped, and he shook his head. “I told you, I’ll stay, I love it here. I’m your best fighter after all.” His tail was wagging behind him, the boy’s tail always gave him away. 

“Yes and I love you, so I think it might be good for you to go out and see the world. Become a hero, a champion, whatever you want to be.” 

“I know what I want to be Baba, I just don’t know what to do with that.” 

“Well...what do you want to be then?” 

“A Saiyan witch!” he said with a smile. 

The old woman got teary-eyed. “Then you should have your adventure.” 

“Really!” his tail wagged vigorously. 

“Yes, but take this old woman’s advice. It’s not safe to go alone, it took me a long time to realize that an adventure is only as great as those you share it with.” 

“I think I understand.” he hugged her. 

-x-

Kakarot left, inheriting Gohan’s power pole, a crystal ball, and a strange little orb that had four stars in it. Baba had worked her magic on his childhood armor, making it bigger and molding it. The shoulder guards were shorter, the armor was reinforced by magic and made to be lighter. Goku stored it away with his magic and chose to wear his weighted gi, it’s appearance similar to Gohan’s clothing. 

He could switch clothing with ease with his magic, he’d wear his armor when he fought. It wasn’t a matter of if, but a matter of when. Baba gave him some money. “Make sure you spend it wisely.” 

“I will.” 

“I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too!” the two hug. 

“It’s just gonna be for a few years Baba, he’ll come back.” 

“Shut it you old ghost or I’ll trap you in a bottle.” Gohan sweatdropped and backed away, letting Baba hug Kakarot. “I’ve taught you all I can, now it’s time to see where you take it.” 

“Thanks, Baba, I owe you a lot.” he waved them off and headed out into the world. 

“You are doing the right thing, Baba.” 

“I can’t keep that boy from his future.” 

“What did you see Baba?” the old woman chuckled. 

“Now that would be telling.” 

To be continued… Kakarot Meets Bandits 


	2. Meeting Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Kakarot Meets Bandits

Kakarot traveled around a bit, but with no clear destination in mind he ended up in the dessert. He didn’t really care where he was, he simply marveled at things he found. Baba’s palace was grand, but the world was vast. Even the dessert heat really didn’t bother him, but he did get hungry so he stopped at some rock formations to have a bite to eat.

“There’s one master!” came a high pitched voice.

“Just one?” came a deeper manlier voice.

“Yes, he’s a tall male and appears to be traveling alone.”

“Tch, just some fool lost in the desert again, I’m sure he’ll be dead in a few days.” the man waved it off as if it were nothing.

“His clothes don’t look normal master, I think he might be rich, or some kind of martial artist maybe.”

“A martial artist ehh?” that had the man’s interest. He stretched a bit, giving his neck a few cracks. “It has been a while since I had anyone who could test my skills against.” he pulled a strange capsule and gave it a toss, in a loud POOF the capsule was gone and there in its place was a car. “Let’s go rob him blind!”

“Right!” the blue furry cat-like rabbit creature floated after him and the two drove off heading in Kakarot’s location. The saiyan witch was sitting down having some cooked meat, nothing too fancy.

“Mmm, Baba’s cooking is better than this, maybe I should study a cooking book, or maybe I can hire someone to cook for me.” He cleaned the meat from the bone when someone arrived.

Thanks to Baba, Kakarot knew this vehicle wasn’t some monster but a car. He licked his fingers as the two stopped and got out, he eyed them wearily. The small furry one didn’t have a strong ki, but he could sense a form of magic from him. The taller male was different, he was well built, his body honed through training and battle, he had long dark hair with a scar on his cheek. He had some power to him which piqued Kakarot’s interest.

“That attire you are wearing, are you a student of the martial artist Gohan?”

“You know him?”

“Of him yes, some would call him a hero, but I heard time became the man’s enemy and he passed on.” This was indeed true, Gohan had extended his time in this world to be Earth’s hero and champion.

“He taught me how to fight. I wear this weighted gi in his honor.” Kakarot explained. “My name is Kakarot, who are you?”

“The name is Yamcha, and my furry friend here is Puar.” Yamcha introduced.

“We are bandits!” Puar exclaimed. “So hand over your valuables, and you won’t get hurt.”

“Bandits huh? Gohan told me about them. So you guys are bad guys.” Some had come to challenge Baba in the past, either to steal from her or earn her favor.

“Good and bad are relative terms, this is my territory, I steal and fight to survive. Since you are a fellow martial artist, I’ll challenge you to a proper fight. If you lose you will forfeit your life along with your valuables to me.”

“I don’t fully understand, but I do wanna see how strong you are. Go ahead and attack me let’s see what you got.” Yamcha drew his sword.

“Don’t you dare mock me, hi-yahh!” he swung his sword down and Kakarot blocked him with the bone. “What?” Yamcha let loose a barrage of sword strikes, Kakarot deflecting them with the bone.

“You got some power and speed at least.” he noted.

“Are you toying with me?” he hissed, glaring at the saiyan.

“You could say that, I’m just seeing what you got, so far you haven’t gained my interest.” Yamcha growled at the saiyan’s words, truthfully Kakarot wasn’t trying to be rude.

“Oh is that so, I hope you don’t come to regret those words.” Yamcha charged some ki into his blade, this time when he swung he was able to cut, clean through the bone.

“Yeah get him master!” Puar cheered.

A bit premature, as Kakarot suddenly teleport behind Yamcha, and with a quick booty bump sent the bandit tumbling forward. “How did he…?” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Be careful master, that was magic!”

“A magician huh?” Yamcha got up and pointed his sword at Kakarot. “What kind of martial artist uses magic to fight his battles?”

“Well I was trained by a witch, and I’m actually a saiyan a warrior race. While I do have some combat spells, right now I’m simply playing, I’ll tell you when I fight seriously.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He’s never heard of a saiyan before, even as Kakarot unfurled his tail, which in this world wasn’t super odd.

“I guess to simplify it, I’m what you might call an alien.”

“An alien, who knows magic and martial arts?” Yamcha and Puar shared a confused look.

“That’s me!” he said happily.

Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh. “You are a weird guy, it’s a shame I’ll have to kill you.”

“You can try.”

Yamcha spent the next three hours chasing Kakarot around, not able to land a single blow on him. Kakarot used his magic to knock the bandit around, using wind spells to blow him away, earth spells to make him lose his footing, even hitting him with a water spell to make him all wet. “Quit fooling around this isn’t a joke!” he shook himself off, in the heat his clothing would be dry in no time. Kakarot stopped his attack and used a fire spell to heat Yamcha’s sword, forcing him to drop it with a hiss. “Y’oww!”

“I admit I’m having fun, this is my first time meeting bandits, and you guys are trying to rob me after all.”

“You can beat him Yamcha, you are the strongest guy around!” Puar cheered for him.

“I’ll show you, Wolf Fang Fist!” he charged at Kakarot at surprising speed, and caught him off guard. He landed a few blows and sent the young man skidding back.

The saiyan recovered quickly, dusting himself off as he got right back up. “What will it take for you to fight me for real?”

“Hmm? Are you sure that’s what you want, so far I’ve been playing with you, if I get serious it’ll be intense.”

“I’m not backing down!” he felt his warrior’s blood and pride surging. He wasn’t always a bandit, he had trained to be a warrior to, he had sought to train under some master to get stronger. Master’s usually cost large sums of money, which Yamcha didn’t have. He tried to make some quick cash, and built up a bad reputation. One thing led to another and he ended up here. “What will it take for you to fight me seriously, name your price!?”

“Well, earlier you said if I lost I’d have to forfeit my life and my valuables to you. So how about a wager, we’ll both fight seriously. If I lose I’ll give you all my stuff, I’ll even devote my life to you and become your subordinate, I’ll even call you boss.”

Yamcha crossed his arms. “And if you win?”

“Then, you give up being a bandit.”

“Is that all?” Yamcha laughed.

“No, if I beat you you give me your body!”

“My...”

“His...”

“Body!” Puar and Yamcha exclaimed in unison. Puar blushing while Yamcha covered himself. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am, if I beat you, you give up being a bandit and come and serve me as one of my fighters. I have a rather unique spell I’d like to try out, and you’ll be my precious little guinea pig.”

“Don’t do it master.” Puar said.

“Puar do you really think I’ll lose?” Puar wasn’t sure, he could sense this guy’s power was immense magic wise. “In a head to head fight with no magic I’m sure I can win.” Yamcha’s pride wasn’t gonna let him back down, he agreed to the wager in a duel of martial arts, not magic.

Kakarot nodded. “But first, Aport!” in a flash his clothing changed and he was in his saiyan armor. “Ah much better, okay I’m ready.” the two shook on it, forming a binding magical contract.

They each took a fighting stance, and Yamcha made the first move launching an all out Wolf Fang Fist, hoping to beat Kakarot without his magic. To his shock Kakarot began to move faster than before, dodging all of his blows even at the sudden burst of speed. ‘Is it possible he really trained with Gohan?’ Then it clicked, Kakarot had said he was wearing a weighted gi, now without said gi, he was far faster and stronger.

There was no going back now, so he had no choice but to win. He controlled his ki, charging at Kakarot even faster. To his shock, instead of dodging he took to blocking his barrage of blows. Kakarot smirked at him and with a quick flick of the tail he sent Yamcha flying back.

Kakarot showed Yamcha a strength he wasn’t aware existed, he was overwhelmed as he got smacked around. There was no denying Kakarot’s skill, power, or stamina. Even when Yamcha found an opening to attack, he was blocked and pounded hard. Yamcha lay beaten, his body bruised and damaged. His upper clothing had been shredded just from the force of their battle. “Please stop!” Puar flew in crying. “Anymore and he’s gonna die!”

The saiyan shook his head. “Don’t think so low of me, I wouldn’t let that happen.” Kakarot chanted a spell and in a flash Yamcha was healed. This was far different than healing by using ki, his spell not only healed Yamcha, but made him stronger.

Yamcha, the human had received a Zenkai Boost. A strange phenomenon for saiyans after being beaten or nearly killed, their bodies would recover and they’d gain strength. Kakarot harnessed this phenomenon and used it to create his own healing spell, now if he healed a fighter, not only would they recover they’d be stronger, and thus more fun to fight again. Baba’s fighters had received some benefit from this in the past.

The human was amazed, he could feel a surge in his strength. “Are you alright Yamcha?”

“I’m better than alright Puar.” He looked to Kakarot. “A deal is a deal. I lost so I’ll become one of your fighters.”

“Yamcha you mean it?” Puar was shocked.

“I’m a man of my word Puar, we are giving up the bandit life.”

“If that’s what you decide I’m with you.” he looked to Kakarot. “If that’s okay?”

“Sure the more the merrier, I’ll admit traveling by myself has been kinda lonely.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“So what kind of spell do you intend to use on me?” Yamcha asked, to which Kakarot chuckled.

“I’m gonna release your ultimate potential, you’ll transcend beyond being human. I’m actually a bit excited.”

“Have you used this spell before?” he asked nervously.

“Nope, you’ll be the first, I can’t wait to see how you turn out.” Yamcha gulped.

A deal was a deal, he may have been a bandit but Yamcha lived by his own code of honor. “Hit me!” he said. Puar said he was very brave. Kakarot began to chant, and as he did a storm swirled above.

“Oh source of my power, I call upon thee, grant my fighter strength beyond his body. By the nature of his soul free the power meant to be his!” Thunder clapped as the wind kicked up. “Change!” Kakarot cast his spell, the energy striking Yamcha, the spell blew his remaining clothing apart, leaving him naked as the magic took hold.

His muscles swelled, his hair grew wilder as his canines sharpened. He growled as black fur appeared around his wrists before rising up to his elbows, similar fur grew around his ankle up to his knee. His nails grew sharper and his bones lengthened getting a touch taller, his six pack turning into an 8 pack. His pubes turned into an erotic treasure trail up to his navel, while forming a belt of fur that curved over his hips to his lower spine, there a tail sprang out. He growled as his ears turned wolf like and furry, he let out a monstrous howl as the last of the changes took hold. Yamcha’s 4 inch cock grew larger, doubling in size to 8 inches, before gaining an additional 3 inches thanks to a monstrous knot of flesh. His balls grew larger and he got a little trail of fur along the seam of his sack. His ass grew plumper, and as the last of the changes took hold he let out a howl.

Yes Baba’s fighters were all once human, having been altered by magic in one form or another. Kakarot had gained his first fighter, Yamcha the human was now Yamcha the werewolf!

To be continued...Teacher and Master

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
